


Opposites Attract (Not yet finished)

by Xx_harrypotterfanatic_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blairon, Bottom Draco, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, Smut, Top Harry, like this really is nowhere near being finished, linny - Freeform, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_harrypotterfanatic_Xx/pseuds/Xx_harrypotterfanatic_Xx
Summary: When Draco Malfoy, a misunderstood boy who hates life at home, manages to escape the Malfoy Manor, he saves more people, a special Harry Potter who he hates! Or does he?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Opposites Attract (Not yet finished)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not at all completed so if you want to read a completed work, this is not the one for you!!! I should hopefully be posting more chapters on the regular so bare with me and hopefully I can get this finished soon.

His legs ached. He ran so fast, he thought he would collapse. He knew his legs were going to give way soon. But he didn’t expect the death eaters to run after them. He stopped behind a massive tree, praying with everything in him that they wouldn’t find him. But they did. He could hear their heavy breathing, getting closer to him.

Hermione cast a stinging jinx on his face. He didn’t know how he looked, but he could feel his face swelling, hopefully into an unrecognisable mask. That’s when the death eaters turned around the corner and saw the three of them-The Golden Trio-crouched together behind a tree. The deaths eaters glanced at each other and grinned maliciously. They would get endless praise and respect from the dark lord if they turned over Harry Potter 

Fenrir Greyback caught Hermione’s arm and dragged her up, causing her to gasp in shock and pain. The Carrows grabbed hold of Ron and Harry and together, and all together ,they started started walking along the path, leading to no where the trio had ever been before. The journey was long and unforgiving. The wind lashed out at their faces and the stones poked at their feet, even through their shoes they could feel it. The sun was beginning to creep behind the clouds as the sky got darker and night fell. It was almost impossible to see clearly in the dark, but they kept walking. Hermione hopes that the spell she performed on Harry would last and they wouldn’t be able to identify him.

When they finally came to a halt, they stood in front of an enormous building. If one looked at it they would call it a mansion. Harry only knew a few people who lived in a house as big as this, and as he started to dwell on it more, he realised whose it was. There was a long path leading to a gate. The gate that lead to the house. As they walked up, his eyes adapted to the dark lighting and he realised somebody was standing behind the gate, waiting to let them in. As they reached the gate, he saw a young looking woman, with pitch black, unruly hair. It stuck up in every direction in a curly heap. He instantly recognised her. Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort’s closest death eater and Narcissa Malfoys sister. Harry’s fears were instantly confirmed. This was the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort’s newest base and home to a family who had tried to kill him numerous times and the home of his childhood enemy.

Bellatrix frowned upon seeing his face. Her long bony fingers swept his fringe away from his forehead revealing his distorted scar. “Harry Potter” she muttered, more to herself than to Harry himself. She grinned from ear to ear, flashing her yellow, decaying teeth. Azkaban obviously didn’t let its prisoners focus on self care. The golden trio were let into the Malfoy Manor and were taken to the main hall. Harry locked eyes with a face he had always dreaded seeing. Draco Malfoy stood across the room from him, trembling and looking more vulnerable than ever. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy stood on either side of him, looking equally fearful. It was then that Harry realised that maybe the family hadn’t known what they were getting themselves into, becoming death eaters but their pride wouldn’t stop them now. 

A death eater that nobody knew of suddenly spoke up. “Draco, you went to school with this lot didn’t you? Is it Harry Potter? We need to be absolutely sure otherwise The Dark Lord will kill us all.” Draco’s trembling reached a peak as he began to shake in terror. Pushed slightly by Lucius, who was whispering words of encouragement in his sons ear, Draco crept closer to Harry bending down to look at his face. Harry could see uncertainty in his eyes and felt a swarm of gratitude for the boy when he said “I can’t be sure.” Bellatrix scoffed and screamed maniacally “Take the girl and the ginger to the cellar. Keep Potter here.” 

Hermione and Ron were dragged away to the cellar. Hermione crying and Ron shouting. Harry nodded at them as if reassuring them that he would be alright, when he knew he wouldn’t be. Bellatrix whispered something to Lucius, who lifted his sleeve to reveal the grotesque death eater mark and touched it with two fingers. As whirlwind surrounded them and a high pitched frequency sounded as Voldemort appeared into the room. Harry felt dizzy as he saw the back of the monster. He turned his head to look at Lucius who cowered in fear and said: “Why have you summoned me, Lucius?” If his tone didn’t hold so much animosity, Harry would have been convinced that Voldemort was being nice. “My Lord, if you turn around you will see that we have captured Harry Potter and his friends.” Bowing as he finished speaking. Voldemort froze, before whipping around at an inhumanly fast speed. His red eyes laid on Harry who was now starting to return to his normal appearance. Draco sucked in a breath as did Harry. 

Voldemort grinned, and everyone in the room shivered, everyone except Bellatrix who stepped forward to get closer to him. Voldemort walked slowly towards Harry, a squelching sound could be heard as he walked. Harry felt sick as he figured out that the sound was from blood as red footprints could be seen in a trail behind the evil man. When he was in front of him, he waved his wand and Harry found himself bound and unable to move. He squeezed his eyes shut, not being able to watch his own death. He could to come to terms that he was about to die. Harry could hear Voldemort speak in parseltongue, wondering whether he should kill him or torture him. He went with the latter as he once again lifted his wand and screamed “CRUCIO!” A burning sensation spread through Harry’s body as the most unbearable pain hit him like a bulldozer. His back arched as he screamed in agony. His body writhed as if trying to escape this nightmare. Just as he started to calm down Voldemort hit him with another round of it. Everybody in the room cringed, again except Voldemort and Bellatrix, the psychopaths. 

Draco watched in discomfort as tears streamed down Potters face. He despised the boy but what was happening to him, he wouldn’t even wish on his worst enemy, which happened to be Potter anyway. He wondered if there was a way he could put an end to this, as he watched Harry sob. He stepped forwards, unnoticed by everyone until he screamed stop. Voldemort immediately paused and turned to Draco with fury written on his face. “You dare tell me to stop torturing the boy who has caused me trouble for all these years young Malfoy? Can you not take it? Are you too sensitive?” Draco sniffed and opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying: “No. But I would like you to stop.” Narcissa watched fearfully as Lucius began to apologise to Voldemort for his sons behaviour. “I don’t care about what you have to say Lucius. Let the boy speak for himself. Draco, it was my understanding that you and Potter were enemies. Why do you wish for me to spare him?”  
“I do not wish for you to spare him. I just want you to do it quickly” Draco replied holding his breath. Voldemort was unpredictable and this type of bravery wasn’t like Draco at all. Voldemort laughed and agreed, leaving the room to prepare for Harry’s death, all the death eaters following after him. Draco stayed until it was just him and Harry left in the room. He raced towards Harry to untie him and carried him down the the cellar. Then collecting everyone down there, he apparated to the place that Hermione told him to in a fire call. 

That clever girl knew they would be caught, and like usual, her plan had worked. Harry Potter escaped Voldemort, along with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Xenophulius Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, and Dobby. Yet Draco wondered, what would happen to his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is super bad!!! I hope you enjoyed it though and more chapters should be on the way soon.


End file.
